


So Sing Along

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, post breakup fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Maki hadn't wanted things to turn out this way. She couldn't imagine Nico had either. But they had anyway.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 12
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	So Sing Along

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wake Up Challenger 2021 prompt Easy-5 "Write a fic based on the song you choose" based on Sturgill Simpson's "Sing Along"

Breaking up with someone always came with a lot of pain. Even if it was a clean break, there was always going to be sorrow for the relationship coming to an end. At some point, you’d loved that person, madly, deeply, unreservedly. Reaching a point where you simply didn’t want to be with them anymore was heartrending. And if it wasn’t a clean break, it was always worse. If you were the one who dumped them, you’d second guess yourself every time you remembered the good times, and regret every barbed word that you let slip out when you were drowning in anger and pain, the ugly moment where a relationship that had meant the world to you turned from a warmth in your heart to an icey knife in your chest. And it never ended with the break, either. If you’d been with them long enough, chances were at least some of your friends were their friends and their friends were your friends. There’d be extended awkwardness there, gatherings where you had to inelegantly dodge each other’s attendance, friends who took the other’s ones side, friends you couldn’t vent to because they didn’t want to be caught in the middle.

It was an awful, drawn out process that just kept hurting you over and over again, and even when it was in the past memories would resurface against to strike at your heart when it was most vulnerable, clawing at you and making the same questions that you’d asked back then circle your mind again, running along the groove they’d carved deep into your brain with the repeated laps they’d taken. Was it really that bad? Was it worth staying with them? What happened to that girl I started dating, all those years ago? Could she ever come back? Could the person I was then ever come back?

But with some relationships, whenever those thoughts came creeping back, they would always end up unearthing _other_ memories. The memories of why things had to end, no matter how much you questioned if they really had to. The ugly fights, shouting matches that left you both hoarse, and sometimes crying. The cruel words that you threw at each other, nothing in your heart but the burning desire to hurt the other, to echo your own pain. When those memories came, you stopped questioning why you’d broken up, but the new certainty was as painful as the doubt.

Maki, though, had another problem.

When you broke up with a normal person, it was at least somewhat a private affair, if only because no one else outside of your social circle would even care. But if you broke up with someone who _did_ have some kind of relevance beyond the people they knew, you wouldn’t necessarily be so lucky.

And god forbid you ever, _ever_ break up with a singer/songwriter.

The song never mentioned Maki. Not by name, or even by description. There was no reference to her red hair in the lyrics. No allusions to her being a doctor. There was not so much as a casual description of her, not even a generic sort of mention that could match a thousand women just as well as Maki. But no matter how utterly anonymous the lyrics were, Maki and Nico both knew who the song was about. Maki doubted they were the only ones either.

Nico and Maki had sliced each other open with sharp words before they’d finally violently torn apart and their relationship had ripped down the middle and been shredded to tatters. But at that point, Nico had been out of Maki’s reach. Her words couldn’t cut Nico any more. Nico, though, suffered no such problem. For months, whenever Maki turned on the radio, there was always a chance that Nico’s razor wire lyrics would burst out of the speakers, slicing at Maki and digging into her flesh remorselessly. They weren’t cruel, necessarily, or spiteful, but in them Maki could hear the pain and the anger that she’d seen on Nico’s face so many times.

She’d always privately wanted Nico to write her a song.

What an awful way for that wish to come true.


End file.
